Je l'ai regardé, et là c'est moi que j'ai vu
by The Deadly Nadder
Summary: Le Furie Nocturne. Enfant maléfique de la mort et de la foudre. Cette créature ne se montrait jamais, ne volait jamais de nourriture, et ne ratait jamais sa cible. Personne n'avait encore réussi à tuer un Furie Nocturne. C'était pourquoi Hiccup allait être le premier.


_**Salut à tous :D**_

_**Ca commence à faire un moment que je n'ai rien publié moi... Je n'ai pas vraiment d'écrit en cours en fait, juste quelques idées par-ci par-là, mais j'attends surtout le DVD de Dragons 2 pour concrétiser un de mes projets, dont je vous reparlerai en temps voulu. En attendant, je fouille dans les bouts d'histoire oubliés que j'avais mis de côté, et je suis retombée sur ce one-shot. Il est basé sur le premier film, et part d'une sorte de délire que j'ai eu à un moment donné mais que je taierai pour ne pas vous spoiler :P J'espère en tout cas que ça vous plaira.**_

_**Ah, et une dernière chose, il contient une scène relativement gore (d'où le rating T), donc âmes sensibles, s'abstenir.**_

_**Bonne lecture :)**_

_**[Petite dédicace à ma Louve adorée, qui j'espère trouvera le temps de lire ce petit machin, histoire de se changer les idées.]**_

* * *

**Je l'ai regardé… et là c'est moi que j'ai vu.**

« FURIE NOCTURNE !

\- COUCHEZ-VOUS ! »

Hiccup Horrendous Haddock, le troisième du nom, lâcha immédiatement l'épée qu'il était en train d'affûter, et se précipita à la fenêtre de la forge. Les villageois couraient tous se mettre à l'abri derrière ce qu'ils trouvaient, les plus exposés abandonnant tout espoir de fuite et comptant sur la seule protection de leur bouclier qu'ils brandissaient au-dessus de leur tête. Le jeune viking quant à lui ne chercha pas à se cacher, et sortit au contraire sa tête par la fenêtre, écoutant attentivement ce sifflement qui précédait l'explosion de plasma caractéristique des Furies Nocturnes. En fait, il l'avait même détecté bien avant que le premier viking ne donne l'alerte. C'était le seul bruit duquel il était toujours à l'affût ; un bruit synonyme d'une nouvelle chance qui lui était donnée de faire ses preuves.

Hiccup scruta le ciel et attendit. Le sifflement se fit plus fort. Et le dragon frappa.

Un seul coup. Et une catapulte entière détruite. Le regard du jeune viking ne cilla pas, même sous la violente lumière qui éblouit le ciel. Il observa l'explosion avec une attention presque fascinée, et admira les flammes qui avalèrent le bois de la tour de garde, forçant les vikings qui s'y trouvaient – dont son père – à sauter.

Il savait que la bête reviendrait. D'une minute à l'autre. Il devait sortir, c'était sa chance. Comme toujours lorsque d'une telle occasion se présentait, la voix de son père résonna à ses oreilles, ne faisant qu'accroître sa détermination.

_Ton ancêtre, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock, le premier du nom, était un valeureux viking, courageux et fort. Fils unique, il savait avoir une lourde responsabilité sur les épaules, et faisait tout pour être digne de succéder un jour à son père à la tête du village. Les vikings chassaient déjà les dragons, et chaque chef pouvait se vanter d'avoir tué au moins un reptile parmi les plus redoutables. Le grand-père de Hiccup avait terrassé un Tronçonnator, et son père un Murmure Mortel. Et malgré sa valeur déjà largement prouvée auprès des siens – il avait abattu deux Cauchemars Monstrueux et un Braguettaure – Hiccup ne comptait pas s'en tenir à ça. Il voulait absolument abattre un dragon encore plus féroce avant de pouvoir accéder à la place de chef du village qui lui était destinée. Et ce dragon, il l'avait choisi dès le premier jour où il en avait entendu parler._

« Monte la garde, Hiccup ! On a besoin de moi dehors. » ordonna Gobber, sortant le jeune viking de ses pensées.

Il regarda le forgeron changer rapidement de prothèse, puis sortir en claudiquant, lui adressant un dernier « Reste ici ». Il écouta son cri guerrier qui vint se perdre dans le chaos de l'attaque, puis secoua la tête. Il ne devait pas se détourner de son objectif. Le Furie Nocturne. Sa nouvelle machine était au point depuis peu, il ne pouvait pas rater une telle occasion. Tant pis pour Gobber, tant pis pour la forge et tant pis pour les armes qui attendaient d'être réparées et affûtées. Il attrapa sa catapulte nouvelle génération et la poussa au dehors avec une énergie et une détermination qui lui firent oublier le poids considérable de l'engin.

« Hiccup ?! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches ! Reviens tout de suite ! » hurla Gobber qui l'avait aperçu se faire la malle une fois de plus.

Mais la voix de son père le rendait sourd aux appels du forgeron. Il courut sans s'arrêter, poussant sa catapulte de toutes ses forces. Le dragon allait revenir. Il fallait qu'il revienne.

_Un Furie Nocturne. L'enfant maléfique de la mort et de la foudre. Personne ne s'était encore attaqué à ce dragon. Personne n'avait pu, et personne n'avait essayé. Hiccup Horrendous Haddock voulait être le premier. Et un jour, pendant une attaque nocturne, il réussit à en toucher un avec une catapulte. Il croyait son heure de gloire enfin venue. Tout fier, il descendit sur la plage où s'était écrasé le dragon. Mais l'animal était encore en vie, et lui sauta à la gorge, lacérant son corps de ses griffes. Il lui arracha le cœur, et s'envola en abandonnant son cadavre sur la plage._

Le sifflement se répéta. La bête revenait. Elle lança son deuxième assaut sur la même tour de garde, qui s'écroula cette fois pour de bon. Hiccup stoppa sa course quelques instants, s'efforçant d'apercevoir le dragon en profitant des flammes qui éclairaient désormais le ciel d'une lueur orangée. Mais il parvint à peine à distinguer une ombre.

Il reprit alors sa course jusqu'à un coin isolé derrière le village, dont l'obscurité environnante lui permettrait de viser correctement. Il posa sa machine au sol, actionna toute une série de mécanismes, puis saisit les poignées d'enclenchement et colla son œil au viseur.

Et il attendit, retenant inconsciemment son souffle dans sa concentration.

_Tu portes le nom du premier homme à avoir vu un Furie Nocturne de ses propres yeux. Mais toi, tu ne le laisseras pas te tuer. Tu lui arracheras le cœur avant. Hiccup Horrendous Haddock premier du nom ne méritait pas de mourir, pas plus que n'importe lequel d'entre nous. A ce jour, personne n'a été aussi proche d'abattre un Furie Nocturne que lui. Et tu seras le prochain, mon fils. Tu deviendras le plus grand et le plus respecté des tueurs de dragons._

Cette dernière phrase résonna dans sa tête, et s'amplifia lorsqu'un troisième sifflement se fit entendre. Cette fois, c'était la bonne, pensa Hiccup. Il plissa les yeux, prêt à tirer dès que le monstre pointerait la moindre de ses écailles. Ça n'allait pas être facile, mais il pouvait le faire. Il devait le faire.

Cette créature ne se montrait jamais, ne volait jamais de nourriture, et ne ratait jamais sa cible. Personne n'avait encore réussi à tuer un Furie Nocturne. Et Hiccup allait être le premier.

* * *

« Merde, Helena, va chercher Nohri ! Vite ! »

La jeune femme ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, et traversa la forêt en courant pour rejoindre le village. Elle arriva directement devant la maison du chef, et frappa énergiquement à la porte. Il lui ouvrit quelques secondes plus tard. La viking ne lui laissa pas le temps de parler.

« Votre fils, Hiccup, il… on vient de le retrouver, dans la forêt. Il est blessé. »

Nohri écarquilla les yeux.

« C'est grave ? s'enquit-il.

\- Je… oui. »

Le chef attrapa aussitôt son casque, et emboita le pas d'Helena qui le conduisit à travers la forêt, jusqu'à la clairière où avait eu lieu le massacre. Le viking aperçut le petit corps de son fils, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock, le deuxième du nom, étendu par terre, couvert de sang. Il se précipita vers lui et le saisit entre ses mains, y cherchant désespérément un signe de vie.

« On a entendu crier, alors on est venus, expliqua l'homme qui avait accompagné Helena. On l'a trouvé comme ça. »

Nohri souleva le vêtement imbibé de sang de son fils. Le tissu lui collait à la peau. Il découvrit une entaille importante sur la poitrine du garçon. Beaucoup trop importante. Il y colla malgré tout son oreille. Se heurta au silence de son cœur mort. Il n'y avait plus rien à faire. Il passa une main dans les cheveux blonds de son fils. Il était si jeune.

« On a vu un dragon s'enfuir quand on est arrivés, ajouta Helena. Il a dû l'attaquer, le pauvre enfant n'avait qu'un poignard pour se défendre. »

Disant cela, la jeune femme se baissa pour ramasser ladite arme, et la tendit au chef, qui s'en saisit.

« Pourquoi est-elle couverte de sang dans ce cas ? demanda-t-il.

\- On suppose que votre fils a eu le temps de frapper l'animal avant qu'il ne le tue, répondit l'homme. Mais ça n'a pas suffi apparemment, puisque le dragon a réussi à s'enfuir.

\- C'était quoi comme dragon ? questionna Nohri.

\- Je suis presque certaine que c'était un Furie Nocturne. » répondit Helena.

Un Furie Nocturne. Le chef se répéta ce nom plusieurs fois dans sa tête. Il imagina l'animal prendre son fils par surprise. Son petit Hiccup avait dû être terrifié. Et le dragon lui avait entaillé la poitrine.

Entaillé la poitrine.

Entaillé… Le chef observa la blessure de plus près. La coupure était étonnamment nette. Trop nette pour avoir été causée par une griffure ou une morsure. Cela ressemblait plutôt… à une entaille faite par une épée.

Un poignard.

Le regard du chef passa successivement de l'arme de son fils à sa blessure, plusieurs fois de suite. Il secoua finalement la tête. Il se posait trop de questions.

« Par où est-il parti ? » lança-t-il à Helena.

La jeune femme échangea un regard avec l'autre viking, puis répondit :

« L'île aux corbeaux. Je crois.

\- S'il est blessé, il a sûrement laissé des traces de son passage. Retourne au village avec Hiccup, confie-le à l'Ancien. Dis-lui qu'on s'occupera de ses funérailles à mon retour. »

Le chef s'interrompit. Inspira profondément. Il ne devait pas laisser paraître quoi que ce soit devant les villageois.

« Préviens une dizaine de guerriers. Nous partons à la recherche de ce monstre. »

Helena hocha la tête, mais sembla hésiter. Elle dit finalement :

« Chef, vous savez que vous vous engagez dans un combat perdu d'avance… Il n'y a qu'à voir ce que ce… monstre… a fait de votre fils, il…

\- Nous combattons les dragons depuis la nuit des temps. L'un d'eux vient de s'en prendre à ma famille, et tu crois que je ne vais pas réagir ? »

Il avait haussé le ton. Helena baissa les yeux.

« Je… je vous envoie les hommes. » murmura-t-elle.

Elle se baissa sur le corps de Hiccup, le souleva, et partit en trottinant vers le village.

« Bien. Toi, fouille les alentours, et signale-moi toute trace de la bête, ordonna le chef à l'autre viking, toujours là. Du sang, une branche cassée, n'importe quoi. »

L'homme acquiesça silencieusement et se mit au travail.

Nohri s'accorda quelques secondes de répit, et s'assit au sol, profitant de sa solitude pour effacer le masque impassible qu'il s'imposait toujours en présence des villageois. Son fils, son unique fils… Seulement huit ans qu'il partageait sa vie avec lui. Et il s'en allait déjà. C'était injuste.

Hiccup… Il l'avait nommé ainsi en hommage à Hiccup Horrendous Haddock, le premier du nom, seul et unique viking a avoir vu un Furie Nocturne de ses propres yeux. Juste avant de se faire tuer. Lui aussi. Nohri se demanda s'il était possible qu'il ait lui-même condamné son fils en le prénommant ainsi. Peut-être que tous les Hiccup Horrendous Haddock étaient destinés à mourir éventrés par un Furie Nocturne…

C'était stupide. Il ne croyait pas à ce genre de malédiction.

* * *

« Fais attention, fils.

\- Vous aussi. » répondit le jeune viking en hochant la tête.

Il lança un dernier coup d'œil à ses parents, puis tous les trois franchirent simultanément le seuil leur demeure et partirent chacun dans une direction différente.

Le village était en effervescence ; chaque viking s'organisait selon la tâche principale qui lui avait été confiée, du contrôle des catapultes à la surveillance des troupeaux, en passant par la protection des enfants qui se réunissaient dans la salle commune. Tout le monde s'agitait, et le viking ne tarda pas à se mêler à l'action. Il courut jusqu'au poste d'observation principal, le plus haut de tout le village, et prit les commandes de la catapulte qui s'y trouvait. Deux autres hommes étaient là pour l'aider, leur mission consistant à repérer les dragons en vol pour les neutraliser avant qu'ils n'atteignent le village.

Les choses commencèrent plutôt rapidement ce jour-là. Il n'était pas rare que les dragons arrivent d'abord par petits groupes, comme des sortes d'éclaireur, et alors il pouvait se passer un certain temps avant que les gros effectifs n'attaquent. Mais cette nuit-là, les reptiles débarquèrent directement par vingtaines, augmentant considérablement la panique qui régnait toujours lors de ces raids surprise.

Le viking abattit plusieurs dragons, surtout des Gronks, qui volaient moins vite mais pouvaient s'avérer bien plus dangereux lors des combats rapprochés. Quelques dragons Vipère y passèrent aussi. Tout en effectuant presque machinalement les manœuvres nécessaires à l'envoi des rochers sur les reptiles volants, le viking scrutait attentivement le ciel noir, espérant détecter la présence d'un dragon en particulier, qui attaquait toujours lors des raids nocturnes, sa couleur sombre et sa vitesse le rendant pratiquement invisible.

Depuis sa naissance, le principal but du viking était de tuer des dragons, et la recherche de gloire dans un tel monde était pour lui dans la maîtrise de dragons de plus en plus féroces et dangereux. Il avait déjà terrassé plusieurs Vipères et Gronks, et même deux Cauchemars Monstrueux. Un Braguettaure aussi, une fois. Mais il ne se sentirait à la hauteur de son père que lorsqu'il aurait abattu un Furie Nocturne. Il ressentait le besoin de faire mieux que lui, dont le record résidait dans la capture et le meurtre d'un Murmure Mortel, pour se sentir digne de devenir à son tour chef du village. Parce que personne n'avait encore tué de Furie Nocturne. Et il voulait être le premier.

Et ce soir-là, la chance lui souriait. Le dragon mystérieux pointa le bout de son museau. Redoublant d'attention, le viking oublia les autres dragons qui approchaient pour se concentrer sur le ciel noir. Le Furie frappa une fois. Deux fois. Et la troisième fois, le jeune homme se décida. Profitant du bref flash lumineux qui suivit un des assauts du dragon, il parvint à viser au moment où la bête y passait. Seul moment où elle était à peu près visible en fin de compte. Il tira sans réfléchir.

Et la toucha. Il en était pratiquement certain ; il avait vu son projectile heurter l'animal en plein vol. Il poussa un cri victorieux.

« Hé, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? demanda un des hommes qui l'assistaient. Fais gaffe, y'en a qui reviennent. »

Il montra un groupe de Vipères qui passait dans le champ de tir de la catapulte.

« Réveille-toi ! hurla le second viking.

\- Vous avez rien vu ? questionna le jeune homme qui ne pensait plus qu'à son Furie Nocturne.

\- Vu quoi ?

\- Le Furie. Je l'ai touché.

\- Ça m'étonnerait, rétorqua un des hommes. Et puis même, tu l'aurais pas assez blessé, il serait déjà reparti. »

Le viking refusait d'y croire. Il avait mis en plein dans le mil, il en était sûr. Il avait besoin d'aller vérifier, sur la plage en contrebas, que le dragon ne s'y était pas écrasé. Il quitta son poste malgré les protestations de ses collègues, et descendit rapidement en se faufilant entre les maisons déjà à moitié brûlées.

Il arriva finalement sur ladite plage. Elle était plongée dans l'obscurité, puisque protégée des lueurs enflammées du village par la falaise. Et elle semblait déserte.

Se refusant cependant à s'avouer vaincu si facilement, le viking s'avança prudemment en scrutant les environs. Il se repéra au bruit du ressac de la mer, et longea ainsi le bord de l'eau, tous ses sens à l'affût. Et il finit par tomber sur ce qu'il cherchait.

Derrière un tas de rochers, une silhouette massive était allongée, inconsciente. Il s'approcha, couteau en main, méfiant. Le dragon respirait lentement. Il n'était pas mort, seulement assommé. Mais il allait arranger ça.

Il s'assura d'être correctement positionné, de façon à ne pas rater son coup. Son arme était trop petite, mais il ne voulait pas se risquer à aller en chercher une autre ; le dragon pourrait à tout moment reprendre connaissance et s'enfuir. Et c'était aussi pour cela qu'il devait s'assurer que son coup serait mortel. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de frapper au hasard, risquant de réveiller la bête qui le tuerait ensuite sans hésiter. On ne connaissait pas vraiment les capacités des Furies Nocturnes en corps à corps, mais on savait en revanche leur puissance suffisamment impressionnante pour ne pas miser sur d'éventuelles faiblesses.

Le viking calcula donc soigneusement son angle d'attaque, respira profondément, et se lança.

Cela fut plus facile que ce qu'il avait imaginé. Il y mit toute sa force, appuyant le poids de son corps sur le petit couteau qui pénétra à travers les écailles de l'animal. Le dragon sembla se réveiller à l'instant où il entra en contact avec lui, mais la seconde suivante, il était de nouveau inconscient. Le viking sut alors qu'il avait visé juste. Il avait transpercé le cœur du Furie Nocturne du premier coup. Il planta tout de même son arme encore trois fois dans le ventre de la bête, pour être sûr. Il se délecta du sang chaud qui lui coulait entre les doigts. Le sang de sa victoire.

Le dragon avait poussé son dernier soupir, et demeurait à présent totalement inerte.

Le viking réfléchit. Soit il laissait le cadavre là, et allait directement prévenir son père, soit il tranchait la tête ou arrachait le cœur de l'animal, et le ramenait fièrement au village en guise de preuve. Sa fierté démesurée le poussa à choisir la seconde option. Il poussa du pied le Furie, de façon à mettre son corps en évidence, et entreprit d'élargir la première entaille qu'il avait faite dans la poitrine du dragon. La peau du reptile était assez épaisse, et il dût s'y reprendre plusieurs fois pour dégager son organe vital. Il plongea finalement sa main dans le corps du dragon, et chercha le cœur à tâtons. Il tomba bientôt sur une masse molle mais ferme, et s'en saisit. Utilisant son couteau, il rompit les derniers liens qui retenaient l'organe à son propriétaire, et brandit son trophée avec fierté.

Il se releva, se sentant plus puissant que jamais, et commença sa marche vers le village.

Et sa tête se mit à tourner. Pensant à un simple vertige, il s'arrêta et ferma les yeux en attendant que cela lui passe. Mais quand il rouvrit les paupières, il était allongé au sol. Et il ne contrôlait plus son propre corps, agité de soubresauts. Des gémissements s'échappaient de sa bouche entrouverte. Il savait qu'il avait mal, mais étrangement, il n'avait pas l'impression de ressentir la douleur. Il regarda sa main, devant lui, qui tenait encore le cœur dégoulinant de sang rouge. Très rouge. Trop rouge. Il faisait sombre, il n'était pas censé percevoir aussi bien les couleurs. Il cligna des yeux. Et le monde lui apparut soudain lumineux. Mais il ne brillait cependant pas de la même manière qu'en plein jour.

Un spasme plus violent lui souleva le corps. Sa tête résonnait affreusement. Il avait envie de la frapper contre le sol. Il attrapa ses cheveux avec ses doigts. Tira dessus. Ils se retrouvèrent dans ses mains. Paniqué, il renouvela l'expérience. Et en arracha ainsi la quasi-totalité.

Dans le même temps, sa peau avait commencé à gonfler. Il se sentit soudain très à l'étroit dans son armure. Sans réfléchir, il l'enleva. Enfin, l'arracha plutôt. Le métal se tordit avec une étonnante facilité entre ses mains.

Et ce fut une fois qu'il se retrouva complètement nu qu'il saisit ce qui était en train de lui arriver. Il remarqua en effet que de petites plaques écailleuses noires le recouvraient progressivement, en commençant par les extrémités de son corps. Les mains. Les pieds. Le nez. Le crâne. Ses ongles était devenus noirs eux aussi, et avait poussé d'un coup, se recourbant pour former des griffes. Une queue avait percé sa peau, au bas de son dos. Elle grandissait à une vitesse incroyable, et atteignit bientôt la même longueur que son corps. De petits ailerons poussèrent de chaque côté de ce nouveau membre.

Le viking savait désormais quelle serait l'étape suivante. Il courba le dos, et sentit effectivement deux points douloureux de chaque côté de sa colonne vertébrale. En un gémissement qui se transforma en râle grave et profond, deux ailes percèrent sa peau, et se déployèrent dans la nuit. Passant sa langue dans sa bouche, il constata qu'il n'avait plus de dents. Mais au moment où cette pensée traversa son esprit, il les sentit émerger de sa gencive. Il tenta de renouveler l'opération. Cela fonctionna. Il avait des dents rétractables.

Il jeta un coup d'œil au cadavre du Furie Nocturne, qui était déjà dans un stade de décomposition relativement avancé, au vue de sa taille réduite de moitié. Mais il flaira quelque chose d'anormal. Il s'approcha.

Et se retrouva face à son propre cadavre. Celui du viking qu'il avait été.

Il n'eut pas le temps de ressentir une quelconque horreur, ni même ne se demander la raison de tout ça. Son esprit lui fournit les réponses. Il sut tout, et ne s'en étonna même pas.

Hiccup Horrendous Haddock, le premier du nom, abandonna ainsi son cadavre humain sur la plage, et prit son envol.

* * *

**_Les reviews sont bienvenues :)_**

**_(réponses aux questions anonymes sur mon profil)_**


End file.
